


Redemption for the Supreme

by Xo_RaraAve



Series: Family Ties of Blood [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Insemination, Bonding, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Death, F/M, Family Bonding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Pregnancy, Sibling Bonding, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xo_RaraAve/pseuds/Xo_RaraAve
Summary: Fiona Goode never wanted to turn out as an irresponsible, absent supreme. It's her one last chance to live up to a supreme's name and give her daughter what she'd never be able to have.(Also posted on ff.net under the same title)





	1. Everlasting Bond

Chapter one: Everlasting Bond

There was no doubt about the current supreme being a shitty one. Hell, even Fiona couldn't deny that. It was her own damn fault and everyone knew that; her decision was a matter of choice. She couldn't help the fact that her days of being the supreme were numbered. All the power and fortune that came with being the supreme, not to mention responsibility, which Fiona often avoided; was about to be handed over to some "sloppy witch bitch" in a matter of months. Honestly, Fiona wasn't going to let herself be remembered as the worst supreme in history, since the Salem witch trials. She needed to be someone remarkable, someone who would be remembered sacrificing all she had to give, not only to this Coven, but to her daughter, whom she treated ever so poorly.

Heels echoing through the white halls of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional young ladies, was no doubt a recent and unfamiliar sound coming from none but the supreme, Fiona Goode. The clicking stopped at Cordelia's bedroom door.

"Delia." Fiona knocked. "Can I come in we need to talk." Cordelia abruptly opened her room door and studied her mother for a moment; taking in everything she could after regaining her sight.

"Come in." Cordelia gestured for her mother to come in the room. "Well this must be important seeing that we don't do very much, mother-daughter bonding sessions." She mocked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know I haven't really been the best mother to you, and I haven't really made up for it coming back here." Fiona took a short pause before she continued. "I don't want you to remember me as the cold-hearted bitch her gave birth to you and a few years later dropped you on the doorstep of an academy. I want to make up for that." Cordelia turned away biting her lip. The topic of mother-daughter, was a really sensitive area for both of them to explore. It was rarely brought up in anything they ever talked about, although it was always a lingering subject.

"Why now?" Cordelia gave a certain harshness in her voice when she spoke to her mother.

"I just told you Delia. I can't bear to be remembered as such a horrible mother or supreme that my name can not be spoken of without the words bitch, irresponsible or any other negative connotations towards me?! I'm trying to make up for this here."

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that? You're already dying."

"I'm trying here Cordelia, won't you please just hear me out?"

"Fine. What is it you want to discuss?"

"I-I know you're not able to bear children." For Cordelia, it was an almost impossible subject especially to discuss with her mother. But to have Fiona bring it up was extremely unheard of. "I don't think adoption is the right choice for you, but um." Fiona took her daughter's hand and blew out hard. "You know that witches don't go through the normal female process when it comes to ending their child-bearing years, that explains why there were so many more witches back in those days."

"I knew that mother. Just get to the point."

Fiona hesitated for a moment and looked up to her daughter. "What if I was your surrogate?" There was a glimpse of sadness in Cordelia's eyes. "What's wrong? I'm not the first mother to do this for her daughter." Cordelia stood up from her bed.

"No it's not that. I really do appreciate the gesture but, a child of my own genes, isn't happening for me. Even with a surrogate."

"I don't understand."

"Mother, my eggs aren't viable to create an embryo."

"Oh Delia. I, I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't."

If Fiona wasn't able to carry her daughter's child, she would find another way for her to have a child. "Cordelia, you can still have a child and not necessarily one without your own genes."

"What do you mean?"

"I could have a baby? Just find a good donor." Fiona smirked at her daughter.

"You're joking, right?" Cordelia couldn't help but smile.

"Delia, I know this baby may not be a child from your own womb, but you'll raise them and take care of them; while I'm gone." Fiona looked up from where she was staring down. Essentially, Fiona was asking her daughter to raise her child; Cordelia's sibling.

"Disappearing from another one of your children's lives are you?"

"I may not have cancer but one of these girls is going to suck the life right out of me soon enough. We-I- need to teach these girls something before they run the damn academy into the ground."

"And you think giving me a child is going to make up for you not fulfilling your responsibilities as a supreme? And what made you think that I ruled out adoption?" Cordelia was so damn sick and tired of her mother's pathetic excuses.

"Because I know you. You wouldn't feel close to a child, that you know came from a set of parents who were in too deep to raise their own damn child. This isn't going to be easy for anyone involved, especially not me." Cordelia hated the fact that, despite her mother's absence, Fiona saw right through her. "Cordelia, this child will be coming from me, your mother. Not some kind stranger or incompetent parents, not that I'm one to talk." Both Fiona and her daughter laughed. Fiona grabbed her daughter's hands. "But, I'm as close as it comes to getting a child of your own."

Cordelia, teary eyed and hesitantly agreed. "Okay."

"You'll do it?"

"As long as you're willing to do it?" Cordelia and Fiona embraced, waiting for what their decision would bring in the long haul.

* * *

**Please review, suggest, comment and read.**


	2. Ritual Awakenings part 1

Chapter 2: Ritual Awakenings part 1

"Girls I got the next catalog in the mail." Fiona shook a thick bonded set of papers in the air, filled with profiles of men. The living room was covered in salty chips and caffeinated beverages and of course the witches either sprawled out on the couch of laying down on the floor. "Find anyone interesting?"

"What comes to mind when you think of a hot guy?"

"Nan!" Zoe was startled and a little uncomfortable about hearing what her older supreme considered a hot guy.

"What? She is the one who's getting pregnant here." Nan took a sip of her Pepsi and shrugged it off.

"I still can't believe you're doing this and letting us choose, who your baby daddy is gonna be." It was blunt but the truth.

"Thanks for the reminder, Queenie." Taking a chip from the Lays bag, Madison continuously flipped through the pages of a sperm donor catalog as if it were a Marie Claire.

"Honestly, all I want is a guy with no medical problems what-so-ever and I'm sure what you all think is hot would be fine with me. Oh and make sure they have a college education, I don't want a dumbass impregnating me."

"Why are we even having this stuff delivered here? I mean couldn't you get this done at a hospital or something?" Madison inquired.

"Well girls," Fiona plopped down on the couch next to Queenie. "This is going to be your first, real task as witches in this Coven. You, are going to help impregnate me." Fiona pointed a finger at a disgusted Madison .

"Um, I'd rather not see that part of you or anyone else in this room. Let alone, put something inside of you through there." Madison stressed.

Fiona let out a haughty laugh. "You girls really have learned nothing living here you know. You've done some spontaneous things, I'll give you that but you've learned absolutely nothing. What has Cordelia been teaching you these few years?"

"She taught us history on the coven." Nan contributed. They really hadn't been taught anything as far as being a witch goes. No spells, reading spells in their language of origin, no rituals, nothing.

"And how far has history gotten you, trying to reach my throne." Glances were exchanged and there was just silence. "Nothing? I didn't think so."

"So how do you expect to get pregnant without spreading your legs?"

"Simple. A large needle full of sperm, as wrong as this sounds, is injected in me. With a detoxification spell before the procedure and a protection spell after."

Zoe was kind of reluctant to ask but did anyway. "Uh, where exactly is that needle going into you?"

"Jesus, I don't know? Somewhere in the uterine area?. I'm not doing this you all are. With some help."

"Who? Your new bff?" Queenie exclaimed.

"Ha very funny. Marie will be doing the fertilization ritual so you girls don't have to do that. Just make sure you pay attention."

"Miss Fiona! " Misty wasn't even paying attention to the current conversation, she was still looking for the perfect guy in her own little corner. "What about him?" Misty brought the catalog to an open page putting it in her lap. "Look he even graduated med school recently." Misty was very happy with her choice.

"He is very handsome, and his mother was a writer, nothing on the father though. No medical disabilities. What do you girls think? " They all nodded as the hovered over Fiona to see the profile. "Well then it's settled, all I have to do now is get Delia's approval." Fiona got up and headed to where Cordelia was working on some formulas and pastes for the rituals, leaving the young witches to clean up their mess.

"Does anyone else find this situation extremely awkward? " Madison pointed out.

"I think it's sweet. " Misty was all starry-eyed.

"Of course you do."

* * *

"Delia, Delia you here? "

"Yes mother, I'm right here." Cordelia walked around the table she was working at leaving her potions and herbs to the side.

"I have to show you something. Look, we found a guy."

"I didn't think you'd go along with this little plan of yours. Who chose this guy?"

"Misty; she's got some good taste in her after all. You like him?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's good."

"What? You don't like him?" Fiona sounded disappointed.

"No, it's not that, it's just- this is your baby, you-"

"Delia, I'm doing this for you. This will be your baby."

"Ok, ok." Delia smiled.

"So how's everything coming along?" Fiona decided to change the mood of the situation.

"Nearly done." Cordelia sighed proud of herself, considering this was her first time creating these concoctions. "Nervous."

"Would it be pathetic if I said yes? I kind of feel like a lab rat. Those girls, maybe I shouldn't feel so pathetic saying yes, that is one thing I plan on fixing for the duration of this pregnancy. Cordelia, you really have taught these girls nothing at all, you know that?"

"I've gave them many historic teachings on Salem and our sister witches. I've also taught them how to control their powers."

"Look how far it's gotten them. Delia, just don't worry about it. I vow to live out the rest of my days teaching these girls something useful." Fiona may have been giving her daughter her own flesh and blood as a gift, but that would not change her opinion on how Cordelia ran things. Cordelia sighed, Fiona wouldn't let it go.

"Mother the potions and everything is ready and if we don't do this right away they'll spoil. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Fiona nodded.

"Here go upstairs and drink this, it'll knock you out after the rituals are over. You do remember you have to be awake during all of this right?"

"Don't remind me, I will be going through it all."

"Sorry, just- never mind. I'll get Marie, go encourage the girls." Fiona rolled her eyes as she walked away, Cordelia would forever be a sap.

* * *

After assuring the young witches they will be successful in performing the rituals, Fiona headed upstairs to her room to change for the rituals. She took out a long white dress with loose, long sleeves and laid it on her bed. She glanced at her figure in the mirror.

"Before I die I'll have the body of an immobile 70-year-old. I'll never be able to get rid of the stretch marks either." Fiona sighed. "But this is for your daughter. I wonder..." Fiona took a small pillow from her bed and stuffed it under her dress placing a hand atop the pillow, looking at herself in the mirror from a side view. It had been nearly forty years since she had her last child, she wanted a glance into the near future. "Ugh. What am I doing?" Fiona pulled her dress off, removing the pillow from her dress throwing both the dress and the pillow aside. Again she glanced at the mirror. She shrugged. "At least I'll have bigger boobs without surgery."

"Fiona! You almost done?" Marie called from below the staircase.

"Coming!" Fiona quickly slipped on the dress, brushed her hair and headed downstairs.

"White for a change. It suits you." Zoe pointed out.

"Thank-you. I figured wearing white would be for the purity of the child. Black, do you know why you all are wearing it?"

"For protection." Nan exclaimed.

"Good, at least you all know that much. So when do we start?" Cordelia walked into the living room, where all the furniture was moved to perform the task at hand.

"Now."

* * *

**Please review, comment and suggest! I appreciate everyone who reads and reviews! Thank you!**


	3. Ritual Awakenings part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona Goode never wanted to turn out as an irresponsible, absent supreme. It's her one last chance to live up to a supreme's name and give her daughter what she'd never be able to have.

**I try my best to give you all a decent chapter of reading and if you stay reading you won't regret it. Thank you. Without further ado here is the third chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ritual Awakenings part 2

"Now? Do we even have the, well you know?" Fiona gestured

"Yes I picked it up from the bank while you were getting ready." Marie explained to Fiona.

"Well." Fiona rubbed her hands together. "Let's get started." Fiona laid down on the floor surrounded by a circle of lit candles. The potion was beginning to put her in a numbness and unaware feeling so that it wouldn't cause her pain. Although she wasn't unconscious, she was drowsy. The entire ritual was a blur to Fiona. Muffled words and figures was all she could make out. She felt something push down into her uterine area and heard the witches chanting. There was an abundance of different feelings throughout the entire thing and Fiona wouldn't be able to recall any of them. At one point the chanting got louder every line they read through and soon Fiona was out like a light. The ritual was complete.

Fiona moaned as she rolled over in her bed for what seemed like the millionth time to Kyle. "Oh dear god." Fiona felt like she was waking up from the worst hangover in her life. Kyle got up from where he was sitting and called Cordelia to her mother's room. Fiona fluttered her eyes open to her daughter and "butler" of the house.

"Congratulations." Cordelia smiled at Kyle's congrats to her mother.

"How did I get up here? Better yet, how did it go?" Fiona propped herself up on the bed with a few pillows.

"Kyle would you please get Fiona her breakfast please? No coffee or tea."

"No problem."

"Well Kyle carried you up and it ran smoothly, all things considered."

"The girls?"

"They read completely out of the book. We couldn't afford any mistakes." Cordelia smiled at her mother.

"Well thank you all. Soon you'll be a mother." Fiona smiled back at her daughter.

"And I couldn't thank you enough. Throughout the entire pregnancy, whatever you need, I'm here." Cordelia placed her hand atop her mother's.

"Thank-you, again. Are we going to the doctor's today to confirm everything?"

"Yes if that's what you want." Just then Kyle appeared with Fiona's breakfast. "Oh look, here mother, you should eat and when you're finished getting ready we'll leave."

"Ok Delia." Fiona just smiled as her daughter left the room and closed the door. She wasn't used to this at all. All of the sincerity in her voice and thankfulness she had towards her daughter was a surprise to herself. But, it was exactly what she needed. A mere attitude adjustment. Fiona quickly munched on a piece of toast and drank the orange juice in the glass so she could slip on her black dress and head out. Fiona was actually nervous to find out if she was in fact pregnant with her second child. "Delia. I'm ready." Fiona called for her daughter as she walked down the grand staircase.

"Good morning Mommy." Madison greeted the new mother-to-be. "Leaving to find out if our magic worked a miracle?"

"Yes I am. I'm proud of you girls for handling this situation with a certain maturity, I know it must have been awkward but it was your first test in seeing what you're really capable of and so far you passed." Fiona told the witches sitting in the living room.

"Thanks Fiona." Queenie mentioned. Nan got up from where she was sitting and approached the supreme.

"May I?" She gestured to put her head to Fiona's abdomen.

Fiona hesitated but let the clairvoyant do what she could. "Why not, you were a part of the ritual." Nan placed the side of her head to the supreme's stomach to hear for the presence of the new baby.

"It's faint. But I can hear a presence." Nan smiled.

...

"Here's the prescription for your pills and congratulations." The female doctor smiled and handed Fiona a paper. Fiona walked out the office and handed Cordelia the paper. "Delia would you drop me by the house and pick those up for me?"

"Sure. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." Fiona reassured her daughter.

"Ok then, let's get you home."

* * *

**Sorry this was a short chapter.**


	4. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona Goode never wanted to turn out as an irresponsible, absent supreme. It's her one last chance to live up to a supreme's name and give her daughter what she'd never be able to have.

**So I'm aiming to have chapters have over 1100 words, so you guys have more content to read in one chapter. Thanks for all you reviewers out there! You guys are the ones who really keep me motivated!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ground Rules

Fiona walked through the front door and into the living room where all of the girls were. Nan painting Madison's nails, Zoe on her phone, Misty listening to Fleetwood Mac on Queenie's phone and Queenie reading a book. Fiona sat on one of the couches and didn't say anything. Though her mind was racing with more than thoughts of the upcoming baby but, exactly about what these girls were doing. Which was nothing.

Queenie looked up from her book and set it aside for the supreme. "So how'd it go?"

"Well. I'm pregnant. So you girls succeeded. Congratulations are in order for both of us."

"Thanks." Madison said while blowing on her now shiny, black nails.

Fiona pushed herself off the couch and crossed her arms. "There are some things I need to say while I am here. First off, I plan on straightening you all out as far as being a witch goes. Secondly, I plan on having all four of you harness your powers before this baby is born. I mean is this what Cordelia had you do all day? Sit on your asses and do nothing?" Nan shrugged.

"What else can we do?"

"You can use your powers, or in your case learn to use them. It's more than just saying a few words and waving a finger."

"We don't have to do anything. It's not like we're superheroes saving the world. We're just different." Zoe exclaimed.

"I guess being the supreme means nothing to you?"

"It means a lot to you though, doesn't it? Because without that title you have nothing." Madison smirked

"Listen here, little girl. You have that mouth talking but your actions show me nothing. If you're so good. Light that fireplace right now." Madison didn't think Fiona would make her do something. "I'm waiting." Fiona tapped her foot. Madison turned her head to focus on the fireplace, she made the wood turn a glowing red but didn't light a fire by any means. "I didn't think so Ms. attitude. What about you Zoe?" Zoe turned her head.

"Hmm?"

"Light the fireplace." Zoe focused on the fireplace but did nothing. "Queenie?"

"Madison, pass me your lighter."

"Nah ah. Not on yourself. Use your mind." Queenie also made the wood glow but nothing lit on fire.

"Your turn, Nan." Queenie turned to Nan. The fourth witch wound up getting a spark for the fire but not a flame.

"Misty?"

"Me? Oh no, no, no. I know I can't do that."

"You girls know nothing, as I've said before, and Cordelia has taught you nothing at all. I should have been here from the beginning to actually teach you something useful." Just then Cordelia came home.

"Mother, here's the prescription." Cordelia handed her mother a white paper bag containing a bottle of pills.

"Thank you Delia." Fiona smiled at her daughter.

"You should rest mother."

"You're right, I am a little tired. Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure." Cordelia went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Fiona.

"You girls are going to go through some major training starting tomorrow. So enjoy doing whatever the hell it is you do on a daily basis because tomorrow that is not happening." Cordelia returned with the water. "Thank you, Delia."

"You're welcome. Now get some rest." She pushed her mother's back, nodding her head.

"I am." Fiona headed up the stairs to her room and sat on the bed, taking one pill as instructed and drinking the glass of water. Fiona really was tired. She pulled her black pumps off and slipped under the covers. Fiona quickly drifted off to sleep after taking the pre-natal pill. Although it wasn't supposed to make her drowsy, she was anyway.

"Fiona, Fiona." Fiona jumped.

"Hmmm." She blinked rapidly.

"Dinner's ready." Kyle woke Fiona.

"Already?" Fiona stretched restlessly. "Was sleeping for that long?"

"Apparently. C'mon." Kyle took Fiona by the hand leading her down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"I hope you're hungry. I cooked your favorite. Fried chicken." Cordelia laughed.

"Who would've thought the supreme's favorite was the same chicken I fried my entire college life." Queenie hated that place, but fried chicken was always good.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like calamari or caviar or frog legs. All that rich shit that real people can't afford or wouldn't eat." Misty would never even think about eating those foods. She shuddered at the thought of eating a frog. Cordelia stood from her chair at the head of the table and raised her glass filled with champagne, all the other's filled with cider.

"A toast to Fiona and the baby. May you be blessed with a healthy, smooth sailing, pregnancy."

"Cheers." All the witches sipped their drinks.

"And I'd like to propose a toast as well. To the witches of this coven and in hopes of finding the new supreme before this baby is born." Everyone clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers." And that night all of the witches of the coven knew their mission for the next nine months. Fiona especially.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And I sadly did not reach my goal :( I'm sorry if this was a short chapter, I'm so sorry for another short chapter! It's just this is the boring part of the story for me and it's not easy elongating these parts of the story. By next chapter, they should start to get decent. But reviews are always welcome and thanks for bearing with me through these redundant chapters of this story, you won't regret sticking through these chapters, especially if you're reading my other story, Family Ties of Blood, because the connection of these two stories is absolutely huge. Anyway, thank you all for reading! It's greatly appreciated!**


	5. Adjustment Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona Goode never wanted to turn out as an irresponsible, absent supreme. It's her one last chance to live up to a supreme's name and give her daughter what she'd never be able to have.

**For those wondering how Fiona got the final answer that she was pregnant, is that the ritual performed sped the entire process up. If you hadn't understood that the idea was implied. Just a quick clarification. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Adjustment Period

"Ugh!" Fiona let out a loud groan. She slipped on what had been her third dress after looking through the mirror at all angles, multiple times. She had been six weeks into her pregnancy with her second child and she felt horrible. She got her first bout of morning sickness that day, her breasts were sore and she felt bloated.

"Fiona! Breakfast is ready!" All of the witches decided to sleep in that day so they had a late breakfast. Fiona gave up on choosing a dress she felt and looked good in, zipping the dress up and headed downstairs into the kitchen. Fiona sat at the head of the table.

"How'd you sleep?" Fiona rolled her eyes. You'd think that a simple question wouldn't be an annoyance but Cordelia was on top of her mother 24/7 as of late.

"Jesus Delia, how do you think? I've had cramps for the past two weeks."

"Have you been doing everything the doctor had told you? You haven't been drinking? Smoking? You know that can hurt the baby."

"Oh my god. Do you want to smell my breath for alcohol? Check my room for cigarettes? What do you take me for, an idiot?"

"I just want to make sure you're doing alright." Cordelia sipped her cup of tea.

"Me or this baby? As soon as it's born I won't be a concern for you anymore. So, stop asking me questions. I'm the one who's pregnant for god's sake!" Fiona stormed out of the kitchen and hadn't even eaten anything. Although Fiona was trying to make up for her mistakes as a mother, the banter remained between the two. Fiona tried to be more gentle and understanding but Cordelia wasn't making it easy. To Fiona, it seemed as if Cordelia wasn't even trying to understand her mother, just endure the rest of the 9 months for the future prize.

"It's the hormones is all." Cordelia continued to sip her tea. Madison rolled her eyes.

"Who could blame her? I mean, you're playing the part of the mother right? Keep Fiona in check and raise the baby?" Madison seemed to understand where Fiona was coming from. It was always tiring having the press and paparazzi ask questions and snap a few photos. Mainly for the money.

"Really Madison? Who would've thought you'd be paying attention to me and my mother's relationship."

"It's kinda hard not to when you're confined to a place like this." Madison had no reason to let Cordelia think she actually had an opinion on any of the witches in the coven. It was "un-Madison" of her to and weak in her eyes.

"Well you girls just finish up your breakfast and she'll cool off in time to teach you all your next lesson." Cordelia finished her herbal tea and pushed in her chair. While the girls were finishing up their breakfast, Cordelia decided to check on her mother and headed out to the landing of the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fiona stopped in her tracks and turned to face her daughter.

"What? Do I have a curfew now? I have to tell you exactly where I'm going, what I'm going to do and who I'm going to spend my time with? You really are prepping to be a mom aren't you? What's next? Enchanting the locks so I can't leave without your permission?"

"Maybe I should." Cordelia crossed her arms.

"Whatever. Tell the girls the lesson is off today, I need a break from this coven." Fiona turned around and walked back towards the door.

"Remember, whatever you're doing is only hurting yourself!" Cordelia called before her mother could shut the door.

"Ugh!" Fiona slammed the door shut. Some things would just never change. As hard as Fiona was trying, she wasn't going to fake her way out of this one. Fiona didn't even call her chauffeur, she decided to walk all the way to her destination in her black pumps, shielding her face with her designer shades. She was used walking in heels for long distances, so this would be a piece of cake. After walking for nearly 20 minutes, Fiona reached the beaten up, cobblestone stairs she was searching for. She pushed open the wrought iron gate, heading toward the back end of the cemetery. Fiona knelt down in front of two headstones and pulled off her sunglasses. She kissed the palm of her hand and placed it upon the ground in front of the stones.

"Hi daddy. It's your little girl." Fiona wiped a falling tear from her eye. "I know I haven't visited you in a long time, but that doesn't mean I ever stopped thinking about you. You too mother. I haven't visited since I became supreme, and I've been a shitty one at that. I blamed my actions on the loss of you two. What has become of me daddy? How pathetic. But I'm trying to make up for it. Just like you told me, it's never too late. Your little girl has a little girl of her own, only she's not little anymore and she wants a baby. That's what I plan on doing. Daddy, I'm pregnant. But, I'll die before I ever get to see this baby's precious face. They won't be for me, I'm giving them up for my other baby; because it's something she can't do on her own. It was the way God created her and I accept that because you taught me to. You said we were put here to make people understand that judgement can do no right, and that acceptance is our best quality. And the fact is, I accept that I'm going to die soon, the title of supreme will no longer belong to me, but to another." Fiona paused to gather her tears. "Daddy, mother, I need your strength now more than ever before and I'm saying this as your little girl at 50 years old. Please, let me know that what I'm doing here will mean something. T- that I won't be forgotten or meaningless, because that's the last thing I ever wanted to be." Fiona stood up holding her sunglasses in her hands. "I love you both so much, and I miss you like hell." Before leaving she looked to the sky. "Soon, I'll be lying down right here, next to you both." She blew a kiss towards the headstones and walked out the macabre cemetery.

...

"What would you like ma'am?" The bartender waved a hand in front of her expressionless stare. "Ma'am?"

"Hmm." Fiona jumped out of her trance. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"What would you like to drink?" Fiona looked at the amount of liquor behind the bar tender. She contemplated on getting just one glass of a vodka martini but turned down her own offer.

"A club soda please." Fiona quickly downed the heavily carbonated drink and walked out the bar before she could order any alcohol. As she was walking down the sidewalks, she patted her abdomen. "You're all I've got right now. Even Cordelia is just putting up with me before she can take you from me. All with good will but, not her actions. I'm doing this so she can get the chance I never took to be a mommy, and I deeply regret it but, right now, with you inside me, I feel like a mother again." Fiona placed her hand on her abdomen once again and kept it there. "Even if I don't get to be your mommy after you're born, these next nine months carrying you inside my womb, I will be your mommy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! I wanna suggest that you guys read my other stories up on my profile, specifically Family Ties of Blood if you enjoy this story. I cannot stress enough, how important each story is to one another, it hasn't reached the connection point at all yet but when it does, you're going to want to be caught up. Aside from that, I suggest you check out A Timeless and Ageless Love, it's very cute compared to the other stories I have out and it starts straight away with a couple and pregnancy. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading. Very much appreciated and I cannot thank those who read enough!**


	6. Human Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona Goode never wanted to turn out as an irresponsible, absent supreme. It's her one last chance to live up to a supreme's name and give her daughter what she'd never be able to have.

Chapter 6: Human temple

Fiona pushed herself up from her spot on the floor in front of the toilet and flushed it wiping her mouth. "Ugh." Fiona especially hated this part of pregnancy, and unluckily for her she was one of the victims who caught the worst cases of the dreaded morning sickness. Fiona turned the water on in the shower untying her robe before she stepped into the steamy tub. She let the water fall all over her head before grabbing the body wash. It always felt good to shower in the warm water, particularly after her bouts of morning sickness. "Why do you do this to me? I'm housing you for nine months straight, gimme a break." Fiona scolded her unborn child as she washed her hair out with conditioner. She turned the faucet off and stepped out the shower wrapping her hair in a clean towel and putting her robe back on.

"Fiona! Breakfast is ready!" Fiona didn't feel like making herself up for the girls downstairs it was unnecessary. Besides, she was the supreme and she deserved to slum it once in a while.

"Good morning." Cordelia looked at her mother. "I see changing wasn't part of your routine this morning?"

"I took an early shower if you must know." Fiona took one look at the scrambled eggs and gagged. She plopped herself down on a seat. "Eggs? Couldn't you have made some Belgium waffles?"

"Sorry mother, I didn't realize you actually liked my waffles." Cordelia eyed her mother strangely, Fiona usually hated her daughter's waffles.

"Hello? Fried chicken and waffles? Whatever, I'll just head out and buy some. I'm sure the girls will enjoy this breakfast." Fiona got up from her seat. "And tell them to try to use transmutation to get down here, I didn't teach them that for nothing." Fiona returned downstairs wearing a black tee shirt dress she kept in the bottom of her suitcase for forever, her sleek, knee high black boots with the heels, her hair clipped up and her favorite Chanel shades on, and a large handbag in tow. She was the embodiment of laid-back beauty. She far as Fiona knew, she was still slumming it. "Delia I'm heading out for breakfast!" Delia ran after her mother before she could escape the coven's grasp.

"Could you pick up a few things while you're out?" Delia stopped in her tracks. It was seldom that Fiona went anywhere at all without a made-up face and a fancier dress. "You look beautiful mother."

Fiona bounced the back of her hair with her hand. "Thank you, but this is anything but beautiful. I'm just heading for breakfast."

"I guess I can go out later."

"We can head out for lunch later. There are some things I wanna talk to you about."

"Sounds nice. I guess it's a plan."

"Catch ya later." Fiona once again decided to walk to the café she was heading for. She loved the mornings in New Orleans, it's where she grew up after all. The café she was going to was her favorite, she always ate there and as far as she was concerned her absences didn't remove her title as a usual customer. Her black boots made their way up the few stairs to the café door. Fiona made her way to the cafe's counter. "What do I have to do to get some service around here?"

"Fiona?!" A brunette woman around Fiona's age made her way from behind the counter and embraced Fiona. "I didn't know you were back in town."

"You're late, who doesn't know when the supreme is in town? Are you gonna give me my usual or not?"

"Hey! Meredith, I'm going on break!" The woman removed her apron. "You're really gonna eat at this dump? C'mon lets head somewhere else, it's on me."

"If it's a dump why do you still work here? Besides, I walked all the way here in these 5 inch heels and I came here to get my morning usual." Fiona crossed her arms and stared at the woman.

"Ugh. You really haven't changed have you? Hey! Two breakfast Supremes!" The woman called to the back of the kitchen. "I'm sure you like hearing that?"

"Well Jackie it wouldn't be called that if it weren't named after me." Fiona sat down on the stool at the front of the café.

"Ha, well you ate it so often the owner just had to name it that after you became supreme. I still can't believe you come back here."

"This used to be our old stomping grounds, Hell, all of New Orleans used to be ours. And coming back here means seeing you." She poked the brunette on the chest.

"How've you been? What are you up to these days?" Jackie took a seat next to her old time friend.

"I'm doing ok, I'm back at the coven. Staying there with some of the girls and my daughter. What about you?"

"I'm good, everything is good. Ya know, the usual. Family's all here, husband's at work, son is teaching. We're all good." Jackie, a witch, had been part of the coven under Anna-Lee's reign. Most witches after the new supreme is crowned, go out and live a normal life, unless they were part of the coven's teachers or the council. Jackie happened to be one of those witches. "Oh! Food's here!" Fiona shut her eyes and took a big whiff of the chicken and waffles drenched in maple syrup.

"God I've been craving this for so long." Fiona immediately dug into her breakfast.

"Slow down!" Jackie watched her friend in awe. "Very 'supreme' of you." Jackie sipped her coffee. Fiona laughed covering her stuffed mouth.

"Thank you." She lifted the large coffee mug to her lips sipping the beverage and wound up spitting it out, coughing. Jackie rubbed her back.

"Woah! Are you ok!? I told you to slow down!"

"No, no." Fiona lowered her voice. "Is there whisky in the coffee?"

"Yeah, how you always like it."

"I can't drink." Jackie laughed.

"What bull are you pulling on me? You not drinking? Since when?"

"Since I got pregnant."

"You never fully stopped drinking when you were pregnant with Delia."

"I'm pregnant. Now. "Jackie wound up spitting her coffee out her mouth as well.

"You're what?!" She looked at her wide eyed. Fiona shrugged.

"We have a lot, to catch up on."

...

Cordelia sat across from her mother at the kitchen table. "How was you're breakfast?"

"It was really nice, thank you. Delia, is it ok if we cancel our lunch today? I'm way too full, I'm not sure I can eat lunch."

"It's ok mother."

"Delia, I- whenever I leave the coven it's not to get away from you, I just need some space once in a while. This morning was a good example. Yeah last week I left because of you but it was because you gave me no space to breathe. So if you'd understand that every once in a while I need to be alone. I'd like if you'd give me that time. I'm glad we cleared things up last week as well, I just wanted you to know that."

Cordelia nodded. "I understand. I just don't want you to harm yourself or the baby. I'd rather be safe than sorry." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Trust me. I know."

...

Fiona blew on her freshly painted right hand and examined it. "You do a good job Nan."

"Thank you." Nan smiled at the supreme. The girls decided to have a sort of a 'big girl' sleepover. Yes they were all young adults, have had boyfriends and some sex, but in Fiona's eyes they were just the right age to do things she never got to with Cordelia and things she'd never get to do with this baby, especially if it turned out to be a boy. Things like talk about boys, do nails, read magazines, listen to music and even gossip. Queenie was the first to start a real conversation.

"What's it like being pregnant?" Fiona looked up.

"Well to be completely honest, it's hell. Except when you feel them kick. But's it's all worth it. And when the time is right, if you decide to have your own kids, you'll know it was the right decision. Before and after." Fiona laughed.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy the before part." Madison chimed in.

"Madison." Zoe still felt awkward saying these things to her much older supreme.

"Hey she's right. It's not like you haven't had sex before black widow."

"Madison, that's not her fault she's a killer in bed, literally." All the girls laughed except Zoe who crossed her arms.

"Very funny."

"What about you Queenie?"

"Yeah and I regret it. If that's what sex is supposed to feel like then I'm not looking forward to marriage."

"You hooked up with the wrong guy." Nan piped in. "I'm looking forward to marriage."

"It seems like we all know the wonders and disappointments of sex then."

"I wanna be with you everywhere!" Everyone turned and looked at Misty singing along to a Fleetwood Mac song she listened to on Queenie's phone again.

"Not all of us." Madison turned back to her magazine.

"Why are ya'll starin' at me?" Misty smiled uneasily. Fiona just shook her head and laughed. The girls were definitely warming up to her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Reviews are always welcome! Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Letting Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona Goode never wanted to turn out as an irresponsible, absent supreme. It's her one last chance to live up to a supreme's name and give her daughter what she'd never be able to have.

Chapter 7: Letting loose

"Fiona, Fiona." Cordelia shook her mother awake. Fiona turned her head and stared at Cordelia with squinted eyes.

"What the hell do you want? It's half past 7, go back to bed." Fiona pulled the covers over her head. Cordelia let out a groan. Her mother could be such a teenager. Cordelia opened the black-out curtains and pulled the blinds open, letting the blinding sun in the very reflective white room. "Ugghhhhh! What the hell Cordelia! Close the blinds! What did I do that I need to get up at this time of the morning?!" Delia pulled the covers off of Fiona and in response she turned her head from the window and curled into fetal position.

"It's Madison's birthday. I always do something special for the girls and since you're here I could use the help." Cordelia stood in front of the bed with her arms crossed.

"It wasn't my damn idea to make a big breakfast for a teenager's birthday."

"Wouldn't it be nice of the supreme to make one of her witches happy on her birthday?"

"The last time Madison and I made nice I killed her, so no."

"Fine I guess I won't include you in the reservations for Coquette." Cordelia shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Fiona sat up.

"Wait! What do you want me to do?" Fiona answered in defeat. She had been wanting to go there for a week straight but never got the chance, as she was teaching the girls. Cordelia smiled in victory.

"Can you squeeze a few oranges?"

...

Fiona wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"How many goddamn oranges does it take to make a jug of freakin' orange juice?!" Cordelia silently laughed at her mother. God knows where she got her cooking skills from, if not her mother.

"It's really not that hard you know."

"Really? Then you come over here and do this."

"If I do the rest of the orange juice then you do the rest of the french toast." Fiona glared at her daughter.

"No thank you." Fiona continued with her work. This had to be the one thing Delia excelled in and which her mother did not.

"Girls! Breakfast is ready!" Over a dozen pieces of french toast, a large bowl of fruit salad,22 oranges later, and Madison's birthday breakfast finally was ready. All of these things were Madison's favorites. Of course, Madison would never admit to any of those things, but she failed to realize that Delia paid special attention to all of her girls. All of the witches made their way to the kitchen, Misty the first down the stairs.

"Oohh, what's all this for?" Delia often made breakfast but some days the girls put a bagel or a frozen waffle in the toaster. After all, Delia was still headmaster of the coven.

"It's Madison's birthday today."

"Oh, that's nice. I don't have a birthday. We always celebrated when I was adopted, that was kind of like my birthday. I still enjoyed it." Misty gave a half smile and soon after all of the girls came down and made their way into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Madison!" Cordelia smiled and clasped her hands together. Madison smiled.

"Wow, thank you."

"Well blow out your candle." Fiona snapped her fingers and lit the candle. Madison closed her eyes and bowed her head blowing out her candle as the girls around her clapped.

"Let's eat and you damn well better enjoy the juice, I busted my ass squeezing those oranges."

...

Fiona walked past Madison and Zoe's bedroom where all the girls were listening to music on Madison's new stereo, bought by all of the girls. They thought about buying her clothes but knew Madison was always one step ahead of the fashion industry. The bass on the stereo shook the entire top floor of the house. They were listening to rap, something all teens seemed to enjoy listening to. Fiona didn't understand all the vulgarity in the songs. Half of what they said seemed to be irrelevant. She wasn't opposed by it as much as she was confused by it. Fiona was not a completely old school woman and was pretty vulgar herself, she owned a Galaxy phone, she wasn't completely out of the 21st century's loop. As far as her taste in rap, Fiona enjoyed most of it, she even knew Eminem personally, well Marshall as she called him. Fiona pushed the young witches bedroom door open.

"What kind of music are you all listening to?" The girls looked up from the nail polish, makeup palettes, straight irons and curling irons.

"Good music. Something you probably don't know about." Madison returned to curling her hair.

"Are you saying I don't have a good taste in music? I brought Stevie Nicks to this house, you wanna tell her that?"

"Well Stevie is obviously timeless but, c'mon your music taste overall."

"You know nothing about good music or my taste in music for that matter." Fiona crossed her arms. She looked around the room seeing the girls get ready for something. "You know about the reservations?"

"What reservations? We're heading to the club."

"I guess I'll tell Delia to cancel the reservations, as you girls had other plans."

"Well why don't you two come with?"

"Me? Oh I thought I couldn't party?"

"Hey I never said that, but I guess you'll get the chance to prove me wrong." The bedroom door opened once more. Misty entered hold hangers full of gypsy, boho and floral printed clothing.

"Hey y'all, I was wondering what should I wear to this gathering. It's so nice of y'all to invite me." Misty smiled. Fiona placed her hands on Misty's shoulders.

"No honey, you're going to a club. I'm sure you girls can fix her up, I'm going to go get ready." Fiona left the room with a lost Misty. Madison grabbed the clothes from Misty's hands and threw them on the bed.

"You should really drop the hippie look, you're never gonna get laid that way."

...

All of the girls came downstairs ready to head out for the night. The birthday girl wearing a strapless dress with a gold sequined bodice, a flowy cream bottom and a train. Zoe wore the dress she borrowed from Madison during the frat party. Nan wore a navy halter dress and Queenie wore a strapless gold and black dress.

"Misty! Hurry up!" Misty held on the railings of the stairs for dear life, strappy blue heels were not in her department of clothing. She clumsily stood up after the long walk down the stairs. Her hair was in a large messy bun with a flower tucked in the side of it. Madison gave Misty a tight strapless mid-dress with a black bodice and a brightly floral pattern on the skirt. Her lips were a bright red-pink color, Misty was blushing so much the pink powder on her cheeks paled in comparison to the shade of red she was turning just wearing the clothes Madison told her to keep because they were " _trash"_. Cordelia walked into the foyer where the girls were standing.

"Where are you girls going? I made dinner reservations at Coquette."

"To the club. Didn't Fiona tell you?"

"No. Mother!"

"I'm right here." Fiona made her way down the stairs wearing a halter dress with a charcoal layered bodice and a silver sequined tight bottom and on her feet were 5 inch silver pumps. "C'mon Delia, when was the last time you went to a club?

"Never. I-I don't go to these things."

"You didn't go to one single parade with us during Mardi Gras. Come with us to the club."

"You can't even drink-. No mother you can't-"

"Oh yes I can, now lose the stick up your ass and come with us to the club."

"I do not have a stick up my ass and to prove that to you, I'll come to the club with you all."

* * *

"To Madison. Celebrating this last year as a teen."

"And getting in a club underage."

"And drinking underage!" Nan included.

"Cheers." All the witches downed their shot.

"How can you drink?" Queenie looked at her supreme skeptically.

"Let me tell you a little secret. There's a spell that lets you drink alcohol without actually absorbing it in your bloodstream. Think of it as Jesus turning water to wine but in reverse. And it won't harm the baby. The supreme who created this spell is a goddess. Plus no hangover, but every spell has it's limits, only once a year it can be used."

"Seems legit."

"It is." Fiona took another shot.

"I can't believe Cordelia let you do that."

"Well she can't stop me, especially if it's not affecting the child." Fiona shrugged.

"Would you like a drink?" Misty turned her head.

"Oh, oh no. I'm the designated driver." Misty pointed at her group of girls and Kyle.

"I see, well you look beautiful." Misty stared at the man like a deer in headlights.

"Well I had help. I'm not used to this kind of thing."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, um, I-I don't dance to much really. I could dance to Fleetwood Mac, that's about it." Misty got off the bar stool and walked towards Fiona. "Miss Fiona, is Miss Cordelia okay?" Cordelia was dancing wildly and seemed to be having the time of her life. "I've never seen her like that before."

"It's ok Misty, Delia's horrible at holding her liquor and she'll regret it in the morning but let her enjoy tonight." Fiona smiled at her daughter as she sipped her Shirley temple.

...

"Thanks for taking Delia upstairs Kyle."

"No problem Fiona, glad you enjoyed tonight." Fiona laughed.

"Thanks, goodnight Kyle."

"Night." That night at the club was the first time in Cordelia's life that her and her mother danced together. Though she was drunk, she wouldn't forget how comfortable she felt with Fiona, usually always being on the edge of her seat ready to hit the panic button whenever her mother was around. It would be an interesting story to tell her child her mother would bear her soon enough. _Well I was drunk and so was our mother..._

* * *

**Review, suggest, comment, whatever you feel! Thanks for the support!**


	8. History Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona Goode never wanted to turn out as an irresponsible, absent supreme. It's her one last chance to live up to a supreme's name and give her daughter what she'd never be able to have.

**I apologize for not updating in FOREVER! I'm always saying the same things here, smh. Anyway, enjoy and as always, reviews, suggestions, comments, PM's, etc. are appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 8: History lessons

March 27, 2014

The morning after Madison's birthday celebration, Cordelia had the worst hangover she'd ever experienced, considering that she rarely drank anyway. The sound of vomit sloshing against the toilet water was a most unpleasant sound for all of the girls and even Fiona, who rubbed her daughter's back and held her hair back.

"Jesus Delia. If I knew this was the aftermath of your drinking the prior night I would've stopped you from taking another shot."

"If you all hadn't convinced me to go to that goddamn club maybe I wouldn't be in this situation." Cordelia stood up from in front of the toilet and washed her mouth.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around? You holding my hair and rubbing my back?" Fiona joked.

"Very funny mother. You'll be out of that stage soon enough." Delia accepted the ginger ale her mother held out for her and took a swig. Two weeks later and Fiona was at her 10 week appointment with her daughter's company, waiting for her doctor to arrive. Delia decided to strike conversation with her mother.

"So what's it like?"

"Being pregnant? Well it's no walk in the park, I'll tell you that. It's a little harder now that I'm older. I'm glad that when I was pregnant with you it was easy. Although, I hated being pregnant." Cordelia listened to her mother attentively. "There was no one I could depend on during the time. Your father had left me and both of my parents were dead, I had no family." Fiona let the tears fall from her cheeks. "Your grandmother wasn't even alive to see me become supreme, queen of the witches. I had no one to share my joys with or sorrows. I was always alone in this world. I never wanted to hurt the only family I had. That's why I just left you here, in the academy. I thought it would make you stronger than me. To not have to depend on anyone and invest yourself in someone who couldn't be there for you. All along I was doing exactly the opposite of what I wanted for you."

"Oh mother." Cordelia now understood why her mother was, the way she was. Loneliness damaged her mother to the core.

"I don't even mention your grandmother's name anymore. Not after she passed." Cordelia was always curious about her grandparents, but never asked anything. Now was her chance.

"What was grandmother's name?" Fiona looked up from her hands.

"Cordelia. And if you were a boy it would have been Jason." Fiona laughed. "Your grandfather was something else. He really pushed his limits."

"Mother, can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"How did they die?" Fiona shut her eyes and turned away. That question brought up so many bad memories it made her sick.

"Trash can, trash can." Fiona motioned to her daughter to give her the trash bin and Cordelia obliged. Fiona let the bile rise up her stomach and out her mouth, into the trash bin. Cordelia rubbed her mother's back feeling sorry she asked her mother such a personal question in the first place.

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't think-"

"It's not your fault. The morning sickness was there too." Fiona reassured her daughter.

"Hello." The doctor greeted the mother and daughter.

"Hello." The two said in unison.

"Well let's get started shall we?"

...

"Really mother? Cigarettes?! Are you trying to screw this up for me?" Cordelia scolded her mother as she drove to pick up the girls to go to the mall.

"This is my baby. Do you think I'm stupid or something Delia? It's harder than you think and using any medications to help me will only put the baby at risk. One goddamn cigarette won't kill the child. I know my body. I know when I need to stop. Do you really think I'd put this baby at risk?" Cordelia let out a sigh.

"I just thought you knew better than that mother." Cordelia shook her head disappointed. "Let's just get the girls and go shopping out of town a little."

...

"Ok girls, when we're ready to leave we'll meet back up at the bookstore."

"Thanks Cordelia!" She waved the girls off.

"You ready to go baby shopping again?" Fiona blew out hard.

"Not really." Cordelia laughed and grabbed her mother's hand. She knew this would be one of the last times she'd get to bond with her mother so Cordelia took the plunge and ran with the idea. The two found themselves in an expensive baby store looking at baby outfits.

"Mother look at this these!" Delia held up a light blue pair of socks. "They're so little!"

"What'd you expect Delia?"

"All I'm saying is that dressing that baby is going to be adorable." Delia turned to the rest of the section and Fiona found herself in the girl's section of baby clothes. She picked up a light pink fleece blanket and rubbed the material between her fingers. Fiona couldn't wait to swaddle her little baby girl in a soft blanket and hold her in her arms. Fiona looked down at the blanket after realizing what she was thinking. She wouldn't be able to hold her baby. She wouldn't be able to feed her baby. She'd be lucky if she even saw her precious baby's face. Fiona just knew that she'd die in childbirth. It was an easy situation in order for the new supreme to rise. Fiona tried to keep these types of thoughts out of her head but she found it nearly impossible. Nighttime was the worst. She found herself constantly dreaming about the baby that wasn't going to be hers. Singing her to sleep, teaching her everything she never taught Delia. Her. The baby always came in the form of a female. Delia insisted Fiona was due for a boy, but Fiona's dreams kept her from believing her daughter's hunch.

"Mother." Fiona jumped. "Don't you think it's a little early for gender specific baby clothes? Besides, you're definitely having a little boy." Cordelia winked. "C'mon let's look for a crib for the nursery."

"Don't you think we should wait till we get the paint for the room? And the baby's gender?"

"Yes but there's no harm in looking. Furniture is more important than clothes at this stage."

"You're right." Fiona dropped the beautiful pink blanket she so badly wanted for her baby and followed her daughter. Finally, all of the girls met up at the bookstore. Everyone except Fiona.

"Where's my mother?" Cordelia scoffed.

"Right here! I just had to pick up that black maternity dress. We can go now." Fiona smiled. It was late once they reached home and it was an hour drive to reach the mall but it was always worth it. Each girl walked in the house with several bags in their hands, including the headmistress and The Supreme. "You girls get some rest! We pick up training tomorrow!"

"Goodnight mother."

"Night Delia." Fiona closed her room door and locked it dropping all of her shopping bags on her bed looking in each one frantically. Once she found the bag she hid inside one of her high end fashion bags she pulled the item out of it and clutched it close to her chest with both hands. Fiona began to cry on the soft, pink, fleece blanket she couldn't resist buying for her baby girl. "Mommy knows she won't be able to buy things for you when you want something or when she wants something for you. This may be the only thing you can hold close to you from your mama. I hope you think of me and how much I love you every single night you sleep with this because mama won't be able to tell you she loves you every night. I love you baby." Fiona still clutched the blanket in one hand and placed the other hand on her stomach where she could now barely feel a slight curve to her abdomen. Her worst fears about this entire situation were coming true. She was falling in love with her baby.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I always appreciate reviews!**


	9. Back to Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona Goode never wanted to turn out as an irresponsible, absent supreme. It's her one last chance to live up to a supreme's name and give her daughter what she'd never be able to have.

**PM's and reviews are more than appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Back to basics

"Oh c'mon mother! How bad can attending Lamaze class be?" Cordelia placed her hands on the bedroom door-frame keeping her mother from escaping the conversation they were having.

"Really Delia? And you call me childish."

"Give me one good reason you won't attend." Cordelia crossed her arms knowing her mother didn't have a reason other than she didn't want to.

"Because I don't need to. I never went to these classes when I was pregnant with you. Plus I'm 12 weeks pregnant, who the hell goes to these classes at this early week in their pregnancy?"

"I'll have you know a lot of pregnant woman attend Lamaze regularly throughout their pregnancy from beginning to end. Also, you weren't over 50 years old when you were pregnant with me."

"That's not fair."

"I'm just stating the facts. Don't you want an easy birth?"

"Better to go out with a bang, than a whimper."

"You really are desperate aren't you?"

"You're one to talk. I'm having a baby for you."

"Now that's not fair."

"You're right, I'm sorry, but Delia, I really do not feel the need to attend these classes."

"What's the big deal?! It's for your own benefit. I really don't see the harm in attending the class." Cordelia's hands fell in defeat.

"Cordelia, I will be the oldest woman in that room, pregnant, alone, old."

"So what? You're doing this for your daughter, and when have you ever let anyone's opinion overrule you?"

"I just don't really feel comfortable with all this mothering, pregnancy stuff. Especially in a public setting."

"Fine. You win. Don't complain of muscle pain or cramps or anything while I'm around or you're going to that class." Cordelia pointed a finger at Fiona.

"Yes mom." Fiona laughed.

* * *

"Girls, how many times do we have to go through this till you get it right?" Fiona raised a hand to her temple.

"Can't we take a break?"

"God, I'm going to die before the next supreme rises."

"Really mother? This is their first time practicing this. You can't expect them to get it right away." Cordelia stood on the sidelines vouching for her girls.

"No thanks to you and your shitty teaching methods. Take five girls." The five girls scattered to the kitchen for a bite of food and swig of water. "Delia, I'm really worried about them. Not one of them has shown an ounce of progress in the past two weeks. Not even Madison."

"Well, maybe we can add in a lesson or two every week moving forward."

"Lessons will do them no good without practice and focus."

"Then let them know that."

"That's not my job."

"Then who's is it if not the supreme's?"

"I'm not the headmistress of this academy, you are. Months ago you didn't even want me here to help you with these girls, and now you want me to run the whole goddamn show? This isn't my role here. Back when I was in this academy and even when you arrived, we had rules that made sense, a curfew, despite most of us breaking it or hating it, and hours of practice or study every, single, day. None of your girls have that training. Latin roots shouldn't be foreign to them; Advanced high school English classes even teach Latin roots."

"They won't listen to me." Cordelia sucked in her bottom lip.

"You're soft. Grow a goddamn spine, Delia. Who gives a shit if they like you for it or not, you've based your entire life on bullshit. Being liked is minuscule in advancing toward success." Fiona saw right through her daughter. Cordelia still managed to be shocked at her mother's harshness, and should've known better not to. Pregnancy wasn't going to soften Fiona for shit.

"Girls! Break's over." The girls came marching back into the living room. "And today's lesson is over considering how much you learned from it, which is nothing. Cordelia has some things she'd like to tell you."

"Well girls, as you know we are preparing for the new supreme to rise by the end of Fiona's pregnancy-"

"We know, we know, just get on with it." Madison rolled her wrist in response to Cordelia's introduction.

"There's no easy way to say that the progress you girls are making is little to none, and slow at that. I think that your lack of progress is due to a lack of focus and practice, and the only way to fix that problem is to seriously crack the whip in this coven. I've let you girls do as you please, whenever you please without consequence, and that's about to change. You will be learning Latin twice a week, studying spell books and other books of that sort three times a week, practicing what Fiona has taught you so far till you are near perfection with it, and till those powers are perfected by each and every one of you, you will not be taught another lesson from her, and you girls will have a curfew." All of the girls were taken aback.

"Curfew? We're not 13 years old. I don't need to take orders from you." Madison was not about to be tamed for the witch bullshit she had been a part of for a few years at that point.

"And what the hell does Latin have to do with finding the new supreme?" Queenie questioned.

"Spell reading." Nan replied.

"Till you show me otherwise these rules will remain. Is that clear?"

"Yes miss Cordelia." Misty nodded her head obediently.

"And, if any of these rules are broken there will be consequences. Class dismissed." The girls all headed upstairs.

"Let's hope your little teacher act can be kept together." Fiona made one final remark.

* * *

**I greatly appreciate your support! All and any feedback is appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed this short comeback chapter.**


	10. Maybe Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona Goode never wanted to turn out as an irresponsible, absent supreme. It's her one last chance to live up to a supreme's name and give her daughter what she'd never be able to have.

**A/N: I wanna make a few things clear to my readers and to myself. This story, time wise, started literally a week or two after the coven finale, around the beginning of February, but obviously the events are not the same. You've seen Madison, Nan, and Marie alive and well in this story. The girls have not performed the seven wonders. When Fiona proposes the idea of having a child for Cordelia, it is after the attack of the witch hunters. Cordelia did not blind herself and Axeman was attacked by the girls for attempting to murder Fiona, for her not running away with him. Fiona getting pregnant was the cure-all for her cancer. Delphine and Spaulding still run around, they just haven't been pertinent to the story. I will include elements in which the last few episodes had aired, and as a writer for me to have not said this or clarified, I feel mediocre. I rewatched coven and was reminded how much of a bitch Madison was. I wrote her so well in this story, I forgot she was so bitchy and spiteful. If I left anything out, please call me out on it. Just had to put this out for your, and my sake.**

**I am very much enjoying writing for this story again and here is another update!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Maybe not

"Surprise!" Fiona was greeted that May morning to a short stack of pancakes with two candles, one pink and one blue, lit up stuck inside the buttery breakfast treats; and her daughter shouting 'surprise' in her face.

"What's this?" She questioned, having absolutely no clue what this was all about.

"Welcome to your second trimester mother!" Cordelia happily answered. Fiona stood in silence with a blank expression on her face. As the pregnancy went on, to Fiona it only meant one thing, her death was nearing.

"What's wrong?" This was not the reaction Cordelia was expecting from her mother. She felt a little let down.

"Well the gesture is sweet, but don't count your eggs before they're hatched, dear. Although my reproductive system is as healthy as a 25 year old's, nothing else is as young." Fiona pulled a chair from the kitchen table and sat down.

"Are you suggesting that I could jinx the baby?"

"Sweetheart, all I'm saying is pregnancy is just a waiting game. Wait for the baby to arrive, and even then don't put all your hopes and dreams in one place. I'm just trying to help you. I really appreciate this, it's sweet." Fiona looked up at her daughter. "Look, Delia, I get that you're excited about the baby, any first time mother would be, and you have every right to be excited, just be cautious. Ok?" Cordelia nodded. She managed to muster up a smile.

"Well, these are still for you." She placed the pancakes in front of her mother and passed her hand over the candles lighting them. "Make a wish." Fiona closed her eyes and sat still for a while, then blew out her candles.

_I wish my baby remembers me._

...

The familiar burn of smoke in her lungs and throat kept Fiona from crashing and burning that very day. She tapped the excess ash of the end of her cigarette allowing it to fall on the manicured lawn below her.

"Hey, isn't that bad for a woman in your condition?" Kyle inquired knowingly, causing Fiona to whip her head around.

"A woman in my condition? I'm a ticking time bomb, baby, and if I need a cigarette I'm well going to goddamn have one." Fiona dropped the wrapped tobacco, stomping it out with her shiny black Jimmy Choo's.

"Hey, don't stop on my account, I just figured you don't wanna screw this whole plan, this whole pregnancy thing up."

"I don't, it's just, well, my time is up. If I hadn't got pregnant, I'd be bald and living out the end of my days in pain and weakness. At least this way I'm energized, and if I'm tired it's for good reason. Look at you." Fiona serviced the boy standing in front of her. "This was not supposed to be the way you ended up."

"Is anything supposed to be the way it ends up?"

"Don't go all Aristotle on me now. You know, in the back of that head of yours, you were supposed to be making a difference in the world. You were supposed to be someone who mattered."

"I am someone who matters. Maybe not to the world, but to someone." Fiona paused at his statement. This undead boy found meaning in his newfound life fairly quickly, while Fiona struggled an entire lifetime to find meaning in her own world.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Kyle was confused.

"Find a purpose, for living, for moving on. Especially, from the life you once knew."

"I think it was hard for me at first, I couldn't stop thinking about my old life. My hopes and dreams, my dickheads of friends who died right alongside me, and even my ma. Things disturbed me, made me sad, frustrated I couldn't do anything to fix it all, to make a change, but there was always one thing that pulled me from the brink of all those thoughts. That one thing was Zoe. I think I've managed to move along, by allowing myself to follow my feelings. I wouldn't say impulse, I'm saying feelings. The savior in me stayed I guess." Kyle shrugged. No one really asked him about anything like that. Fiona pulled out another cigarette, lighting it just as she lifted it to her lips, taking a long drag.

"Well hot damn. That was quite the response."

"It's the truth. Why'd you ask?"

"I have spent a lifetime looking for meaning in this life, looking for a person to share that with, and just when I thought I had found that person he tries to murder me. I was a fool to think that relationship was going to last. He was sweet, and I was very fond of our time together but, it was never gonna work. For Christ's sake the man watched me as a little girl." Fiona shook her head in disgust.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. To pity someone like me is an act of foolishness all on it's own. I created this wreck of a life for myself. I sealed my own damn tomb. The day I tried claiming the throne before it was handed to me I set myself up for a lifetime of regret and trying to run away from my problems and pain. And just when I try to make difference, when I begin to find my purpose again, life turns the tables on me and says it's time to go. Well I'm not ready to go. Not in five months, anyway. This wasn't the life I was supposed to live." Fiona took another drag, this time with tears in her eyes. Kyle placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe not, but you'll never know. You should really put that out now." Kyle left Fiona alone standing there frozen, cigarette still in hand.

"Maybe not." Fiona dropped the cigarette stomping it out.

* * *

**What do you all think of that update? I'm loving writing for Jlange characters again. All feedback is appreciated.**


	11. Supreme: Definition; Glowing and radiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona Goode never wanted to turn out as an irresponsible, absent supreme. It's her one last chance to live up to a supreme's name and give her daughter what she'd never be able to have.

**I rewatched Coven for the millionth time this year, and I did not feel any closure or feel complete at all after watching AGAIN. I'm sad about it all, but, back with another update! You know the drill! Enjoy! Also, happy new year to all and may it be full of happiness and prosperity! Thank you for your support!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Supreme: Definition; glowing and radiant

May 15, 2014

"Everything seems to be fine, but your blood pressure is high. Last appointment it was high as well." Fiona nervously rubbed the back of her neck as she looked down at the floor. Fiona had been smoking cigarettes way more than she had intended to within the last two weeks. Supreme, she may have been, but she couldn't argue the facts with her doctor. Cordelia's expression of optimism turned sour. "Fiona, if this high blood pressure continues through to our next appointment, I'm going to have to prescribe you a medication to lower your bp. Please, try and relieve any stresses you've been having lately. It'll be better for you and the baby. So, are you ready for the ultrasound?"

"I have a concern, actually, doctor." Fiona tried to discuss any abnormality in her health with her doctor, because left to her devices, she'd normally brush it off, but this was Cordelia's baby at stake, so she made it a habit to actually pay attention to her body and it's state of being.

"Well that's what I'm here for. What is your concern?"

"Lately, I've been having nosebleeds. Could that mean the, cancer, is back?" It was one morning she had gotten out of the shower, wrapping her hair with her towel, looking in the mirror she saw a crimson line spilling from her nose. Panic filled Fiona as she tilted her head back, one fear being the cancer was back, and that fear leading to the next, that if the cancer was back, she had lost the baby.

"Well, actually, nosebleeds during your pregnancy aren't uncommon. It's actually called rhinitis of pregnancy. It's very normal, so as far as I'm concerned, you're fine, but if you want to check in with your oncologist, I wouldn't suggest for you not to get checked out. Does that address your concern?"

"Yes, thank you." Fiona was relieved to hear that from the doctor, but made a mental note to make an appointment with her oncologist.

"Ready for the ultrasound now?"

"We definitely are." Cordelia smiled at the OBGYN. The doctor prepared the machine and Fiona for the ultrasound. Anxiously, Cordelia stood by her mother as she waited to see the picture of her upcoming bundle of joy. Fiona on the other hand, cringed as the cold gel met with her much warmer skin and the cold wand moved around her abdomen. The OBGYN stopped at a place on Fiona's stomach and pointed at the screen.

"That's your baby's heartbeat, and there's your baby." Cordelia grabbed her mother's hand, to which Fiona whipped her head around to see her daughter biting her lip and staring at the screen. The doctor smiled at her patients. She knew the mother and daughter's situation, and was touched by the closeness the pair seemed to show her. Fiona tried blocking out the steady heartbeat of her baby, or it would just beat in her ears till she got home. After the day she bought the pink blanket, Fiona avoided creating anymore bonds with the baby than she possibly could. It was the main reason she refused to do Lamaze, she wanted the best for her baby but getting too close for comfort was something Fiona strayed away from at all costs. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"You can tell that now?" Cordelia was fascinated with the thought of knowing what baby she'd be holding in her arms.

"Yep."

"Mother?"

"Delia, you can make that decision. This is your baby." Fiona squeezed her daughter's hand, letting her know it was ok to make decisions regarding her journey to motherhood.

"I think, we can wait. As long as I know this baby is healthy, I'm happy whether it be a boy or a girl."

"A surprise it is then."

...

March 2014

_Fiona was used to feeling like death every morning since the cancer manifested into her body, and this morning was no different. She dragged herself out of bed by her feet and had the overwhelming urge to heave, which she wound up doing, as she did every morning, tired and dying. She had to ask herself a different question that morning though. Was it the cancer, and it's treatments, or was it morning sickness? Fiona flushed the dread of morning down the toilet and refused to look in the mirror as she washed her hands, but something was urging her to look up, if even for a moment. She thought maybe it was the devil taunting her. Mocking her, for her ugliness. Fiona was tired of fighting and gave in anyway. When she looked up at the reflective glass, what stared back at her shook her to her core. Never would she have guessed that even pregnancy would be able to restore her to her former beauty. She thought maybe she was seeing things. That Cordelia put something in the water or that she enchanted the mirrors. This didn't feel real to her._

_Fiona knew that getting pregnant would guarantee her a few more months of life, but not strip away the ugliness the cancer pumped into her. '_ _This has to be legendary' Fiona thought. The power inside her not only overwhelmed her; it scared her._

_That day, Fiona made an appointment with her oncologist, and went in hearing results that baffled the doctors themselves. To them it seemed that her pregnancy was the cure-all for the cancer that ravaged her so badly. It was the only conclusion that had made sense to Fiona as well. Her pregnancy was a restorative that gave her back her health, and her looks. She was a supreme being in the full, once again. Glowing, and radiant. She gave new meaning to the phrase "pregnancy glow"._

_..._

"Fiona!" Fiona was removed from her memory upon hearing her daughter's voice. "Were you even listening to anything I was just saying?" Cordelia angrily gripped the steering wheel in front of her, turning her head at her mother.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought." Fiona answered her honestly, resting her hand on the nearly invisible bump that would eventually protrude from her abdomen.

"Or were you just trying to drown me out? I'm seriously going to take all of the cigarettes out of the house. Smoking, again? I do not want you to ruin my child's life before they are even born." Fiona rolled her eyes at her overdramatic daughter.

"You heard the doctor yourself, the baby is fine."

"For now."

"Fine. I know shouldn't be smoking, but, I never meant for it to get this bad during the pregnancy. Too bad I can't spark one up while I'm in labor. I know that I'm definitely going to need it." Cordelia allowed a small giggle to escape her lips, mainly because she knew that statement to be true, something Fiona didn't find too funny. "I'm not even joking, the last time I gave birth was 33 years ago and it wasn't a cakewalk then either. I blew the power out of two whole floors in that hospital. You've always been difficult, Delia." Fiona smiled at her daughter. She felt an overwhelming amount of love in that moment, more than she had felt in years when it came to Cordelia. "I don't even want to imagine what it's going to be like going into labor, let alone giving birth." Fiona shut her eyes tightly. The thought of childbirth was painful in itself. Cordelia, openly laughed at her mother.

"Oh, I wonder where I got my overdramaticness from?" Cordelia posed her sarcastic question to Fiona.

"I am, absolutely not being dramatic. Ask any woman who has ever given birth. You are so lucky you're not having this baby, you are overdramatic and I don't think you could handle being in my position."

"I don't think I could either, that's why I gave you the job." Cordelia turned to her mother and smiled, keeping one hand on the steering wheel, and the other atop her mother's which lay on her miniscule baby bump. Indeed that day, Fiona was a glowing, radiant supreme.

* * *

**Ahhh! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I did update a few of my other ahs stories and one for my soap, gh, so lots of progress, but even more headed into 2018! Thank you for your support! Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
